The Pound Key
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Three major problems mingled into one story. Someone has called Squall and confessed something, Quistis has something to tell Squall, and Rinoa has a surprise for Squall.(CHAP 3 UP)R+R!!
1. calls, confused, and children

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...........

Note: Takes place after the game.......

~_*The Pound Key~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Squall." someone said as he heard his door creak door open. 

"What?" he asked.

"It's been so long." the person told him as she walked up to him in the dark of his room. He was lying on his bed. "You seriously need to get over her." the person told him.

"Get out Quistis." Squall demanded angrily.

"She isn't coming back!" she yelled. "I bet she has already fallen for someone else and offering her services else where!" Quistis screamed. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE QUISTIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND IF I HEAR OR SEE YOU COME IN TO THIS ROOM AGAIN I SWEAR TO HYNE HIMSELF I WILL KILL YOUR WRETCHED BODY WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he threatened as he got up from his bed. "and if you ever even mention her being a slut I will not only kill you I will plunge my hand into your rib cage and tear out your heart!" he threatened harshly as he walked up to her balling his hand into a tight fist. Quistis cowered away and ran out the door. Squall quickly slammed the door behind her almost wrenching the hinges off of the door and wall. He flicked on the lights and threw himself to one of the seats. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. This seemed like an everyday thing since Rinoa left. People always telling him to give up on it. He wasn't planning on doing that any time soon. The one person he could trust had left. The one thing he could hold onto, left. Now he was forced to hold onto memories of her. It was hard, to hard. Everyday he would spend a good hour thinking of things that he had done with Rinoa. "I'm not giving up hope nor will I ever." he told himself. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. More thinking, thinking always did a mind good. Depends on what your thinking of. The phone rang which startled him from his thoughts he rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said quietly, afraid it was Quistis trying another one of her break Squall apart scams. There was no answer. "Hello??" he asked impatiently.

"H-Hi." the small voice stuttered.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. There was no answer, "Look, what-" but he was cut off.

"I love you!" the small voice yelled and it hung up. Squall lifted the phone away from his ear. He stared at it in wonder. It wasn't Rinoa's voice, to small and shy. Who was it? Could someone else really like him? He hung the phone up and walked to the door. he took one look at the phone and left his dorm.

------------------------------------------

"Hello Squally!" Selphie yelped with joy. Squall entered her dorm where everyone was. 

"I thought we would never see you!" Irvine exclaimed. "Or at least out of your dorm." he added.

"Someone called me." Squall told them. 

"And?" Zell motioned him to move on.

"They told me that they loved me." Squall continued. Everyone gasped.

"Why would you care?" Quistis asked coldly. Squall didn't look at her.

"Because I think this way I can get over Rinoa." Squall explained not even bothering to stare at Quistis.

"But I thought you said-" Selphie began but was cut off.

"I can't keep clinging to my past." Squall explained.

"I'll help you." Selphie offered him, "I'll help you find this girl." Selphie continued.

"Me to." Zell said standing up.

"Me three." Irvine said standing up with the rest of them. Everyone looked to Quistis. She didn't budge.

"That's more than enough, and one more we might look like a posse!" Squall explained coldly as he looked to Quistis. Quistis just glared back. And with that they all left. Quistis shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a locket. She opened the small locket and saw on one side was her and the other was Squall.

"I love you Squall Leonhart." she told the picture as she hugged it close to her chest.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat quietly on the train with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" a small voice asked next to her.

"Because I get to see your father." Rinoa told the child as she looked to her. 

"We can finally get to see daddy!?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep." Rinoa nodded confirming it. The small child quickly rapped her arms around Rinoa's neck. "But you must remember Ecmarie, that you will act as you always do, don't be propaer and don't be mean. Do you understand?" Rinoa asked. Ecmarie nodded.

"But why?" little Ecmarie asked as she pulled away from her mother.

"Let us just say that he isn't the average type of person." Rinoa told her. Ecmarie smiled.

"How long till we get there?" Ecmarie asked excitedly as she leaned closer to Rinoa.

"In just a few days." Rinoa told her child.

"Why so long?" Ecmarie asked tilting her head to the side.

"We have to travel a long way." Rinoa told her. "And it might be a few more days even after this." she told her child disapointedly.

"Why?" Ecmarie asked.

"Because we have to check into a hotel and we have to make an appointment with him." Rinoa told her.

"Appointment? But he's my daddy, I should be able to see him whenever I want!" Ecmarie told Rinoa.

"He doesn't know were coming, I want it to be a surprise." Rinoa told her. Ecmarie nodded. Ecmarie looked at her surroundings.

"Are we leaving our house forever?" the child asked.

"Only if you want to, or if Garden will let us." Rinoa explained to her daughter.

"What is Garden?" Ecmarie asked.

"You will know soon enough." Rinoa told her. "But aren't you tired?" she asked. Ecmarie shook her head furiously. "Are you sure, it is 10:00." Rinoa asked.

"If the more I sleep the faster this trip will go?" she asked. Rinoa nodded. "I'm tired!" Ecmaire wailed. Rinoa smiled and lifted the child from her bed to her own personal bed across from Rinoa's. She tucked the blankets around Ecmarie tightly.

"Your lucky mommy could afford this cabin." Rinoa told her. Ecmarie nodded sleepishly. Rinoa smiled. "Good night." she said as she kissed the top of Ecmarie's forehead. She smiled at her child. She might have been only 21 but she knew how to handle a child, especially a child from Squall's genes. There was so much of her father in that child. Looks anyways. Her hair, a dark brown, her eyes, a stormy gray, all the defining elements of Squall. But her personality was an obvious difference, taking a more Rinoa happiness than a Squall cold and keeping to themselves. She walked over to her own bed and laid down. She shoved her hand into her pocket and fished around. She pulled out a locket and opened it with her fingers. On one side lay a photograph of both of them together and on the other side lay nothing.....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: Well? What did you think? This is going to be a fun story...I have just introduced three problems that all need solutions....I am so good....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. #69, hoping, and tears

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.........

_Chapter 2........._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why don't we start out by #69ing them?" Selphie advised as she sat on Squall's bed. 

"That seems like the best idea." Squall agreed as he picked up his phone. He punched the pound key and dialed 69. The phone began to ring. Suddenly Selphie's cell phone began to ring from her pocket.

"Coincidence." Selphie assumed as she pulled the phone from pocket. She clicked it on. "Hello?" she said.

"SELPHIE!?!?" Squall yelled in shock.

"What the!?" Selphie yelled along with him as she hung up. Selphie shot Irvine a glance of what he would think of the situation. "I swear I didn't call Squall!" Selphie told them. "Someone must of used it while I wasn't looking!" Selphie explained.

"When did the girl call you?" Zell asked looking at Squall. 

"Around 4:30." Squall said.

"Then she couldn't of called." Zell told him. "She was with us the entire time, she never left my sight!" Zell said backing his point up.

"Did anyone leave you guys?" Squall asked. 

"Quistis did, but she just went to the bathroom and didn't ask for my cell phone." Selphie explained. "Then she had exited it by 4:32 or something." Selphie told him. "She couldn't of called." Selphie told them.

"The call wasn't long, she could have." Squall said.

"Why are you in such a rush to find this girl?" Irvine asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I want to get over Rinoa." Squall told him faintly.

"Why would you want to get rid of a girl of that beauty!?" Irvine questioned loudly. "Don't tell me Quistis got to your head!" Irvine pleaded.

"She didn't she made me open my eyes to more things, that's all." Squall explained.

"I guess after four years you caved in." Irvine stated coldly as he glared at Squall.

"She is the most beautiful thing alive, I know, and no one can replace that!!! But a piece of my soul left with her." Squall yelled at him.

"Than you don't want some band aid to cover that!! You want the real thing!!" Irvine yelled.

"He does have a point." Selphie agreed. "You were deeply in love with Rinoa and you found that no one can take her place, then why are you even trying?" Selphie asked.

"But how long will I have to go on like this?" Squall asked. "This feels like a missing arm, you can't avoid it." he told them as he sat down next to Selphie.

"I'm sure not to long, not long at all." Selphie assured him as she rubbed his back in comfort.

----------------------------------------------------

Quistis sighed as she laid down on her bed. 'I wonder when Squall finds out I was the one who called?' she mentally asked herself. "I hope not long, I'm sure he will come running into my arms when he finds out." she said aloud. "I'll take that slut Rinoa's place, and his heart will be mine." she said deviously. "He'll open up my heart and I'll open up his heart." she thought of. "Then we will make love all night." she thought to herself happily. "He will kiss me patiently all over my body. I will scream his name and he will do the same with my name." Quistis thought romantically. "I can just see it right now," she began as she opened her locket up revealing his face. "His body pulsing over mine." she thought allowed. "And if Rinoa comes back, I shall laugh at her every day because he has fallen for me, and not her." she said happily. "Then I shall make her the out cast of the Garden." she thought aloud again. She got up off her bed and picked herself up onto the dresser and looked at her self in the large mirror. "Soon I'll get that little slut and Squall's heart will be all mine!" she plotted into the mirror. She ripped her bobby pin out of her hair and flung it into the wood frame just above the mirror. Quistis giggled lightly as she looked at herself in the mirror......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa took a deep breath in as she smelled the fresh night air of the Balamb train station. Little Ecmarie gripped her mothers hand tightly and yawned. "Just hold onto my hand okay?" Rinoa told her child. "We'll get a room and you can sleep there." Rinoa told her. Ecmarie nodded while she looked around with an excited look on her face.

"Where are we going first mommy?" she asked as she began to hop up and down. Rinoa smiled.

"First we are going to get a hotel room." she told Ecmarie as they began to walk ahead. Ecmarie looked at the occasional buy passer and smiled at them, she always got a reply of 'hi' or 'how cute, what's your name?'. But she never answered them, just smiled.

"Is anyone here!?" Rinoa yelled as she rang the attendance bell. 

"I'm coming!" yelled a low voice. A man came rushing from the stairs. "I'm sorry madam, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can we get a room tonight?" she asked.

"Why of course, just sign your name here." the man told her as he pulled out a sheet of paper with a small line at the bottom, "then I'll give you your keys." the man told her. Rinoa signed the paper. And took the keys. "Your room is upstairs and to the left." the man told her. 

"Thank you." Rinoa said politely. Rinoa Squeezed Ecmarie's hand lightly, signaling that they were going. the child followed orderly as they went upstairs. 

Rinoa opened the door to their room and found two beds and a small coffee table with two chairs around it and a balcony that over looked much of Balamb's plains. Ecmarie yawned loudly. Rinoa smiled and picked her up and put her onto the bed and tucked her in. 

"Good night." Rinoa whispered as she kissed her little 4 year old head. Rinoa stood up straight and turned around looking at the proch. She walked to it and stepped outside. She leaned forward on the railing of the balcony and looked out over the grassy plains of Balamb. But the rolling hills wasn't the most impressive thing there, it was garden. It was lit up shining a golden blue aura across the feild. It was where they were hopefully headed tomorrow if she could reach Squall's secretary that is, or Squall himself preferably. She took her lock out and looked at the picture of them. She looked to Balamb Garden and back to the photo. "I'm so close, and yet so far away." she told herself as she kissed the picture. She lifted her head back up and felt a tear fall freely down her cheek........

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: Well? What did you think!?!?! I pray this was good. The Next chapter should be up shortly...................

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Doomed, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.........

Note: In this chapter we are focusing on Quistis and Squall....and how they mingle together...........I hope you enjoy......

_Chapter 3..........._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"So you're not going to give hope on her!?" Selphie exclaimed happily as she bounced on Squall's bed.

"No," Squall plainly stated, "but I would still like to know who called me, maybe she's really nice." Squall told them looking around hopefully.

"No, Don't get caught up in some other person when Rinoa is still alive and well!" Selphie told him.

"She's right, if we find that Rinoa doesn't love you anymore then you can go search for her." Zell told him as he folded his arms across his chest.'

"I'm just curious," Squall told them, "it's not everyday that someone falls in love with me." Squall said sadly as he stood up from his bed.

"Well, if we find her then you still must wait for Rinoa." Irvine told him getting in front of the door. "Deal?" he asked trying to make some kind of mutual agreement.

"Deal." Squall said with hopeful eyes. Selphie sighed heavily and walked towards the door, as did Zell.

"Are you coming?" Zell asked turning around from the door.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Squall told him.

"Okay," Zell said as closed the door behind him. Squall took a deep intake of air and threw himself onto his bed.

'what if it was Quistis?' Squall asked himself, 'I don't like her, but if it is her that called I feel like I have an obligation to love her.' he said silently. 'Oh God, Rinoa, when are you coming back?' he asked...........

======================================================

Quistis looked deeper into the mirror as she pulled it back. Her hair was now cascading down all over her shoulders. "Squall will be mine for the taking." she said to the mirror. "Rinoa will no longer be an obstacle, she is gone, for good, never coming back, stupid little slut. I bet she already has a child, or maybe six." Quistis smiled at the joke she made. "Or more hopefully she is dead." Quistis thought happily. "Well, actually I hope she is alive and almost dieing," Quistis giggled lightly, "I'll make sure to bury her alive and I'd probably make a fake will saying that she is slut and she hated Squall." Quistis stepped further on to the dresser crushing several lip stick containers. She looked deeper into the mirror and in a flash she thought she saw Squall with Rinoa, holding hands, living happily ever after. Quistis's eyes became fiery with rage as she placed her hand on the top wooden frame of the mirror and smashed it into the wall, causing the mirror to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. She snarled at the shattered pices as she stepped off the dresser.

"Quistis!?" someone yelled from beyond her door. "Were going out to eat, you wanna come?!" the high pitched voice asked.

"No thanks, Selphie." Quistis yelled back as she walked to the door. "But can I borrow you cell phone?" Quistis asked.

"Sure, just let me give it to you." Selphie said as she began to open the door and stuck her hand in it. Quistis quickly slammed the door.

"You can't come in!" Quistis yelled harshly.

"Geesh, your lucky I recoiled my hand in time." Selphie told her. Quistis just rolled her eyes. "I'll slip it under the door." she told her as she bent down. "Here it comes." Selphie warned as the phone slipped under the door.

"Thanks," Quistis said as she caressed the phone with her finger nails. Quistis began to giggle lightly at the thought of even telling Squall she loved him. "Soon, soon. He will belong to me." she cooed to the phone harshly............

=======================================================

"I wonder what she wants the phone for?" Selphie asked as she began to walk away but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen." Irvine told her as he let go of her shoulder. Selphie walked up to the two and pressed her ear to the door.

""Soon, soon. He will belong to me." someone said beyond the door.

"It was her!" Selphie exclaimed quietly to them.

"We have to tell Squall." Zell yelled as he sprinted down the hall. Selphie and Irvine ran after him...........

===========================================================

"Oh thank you, Selphie." Quistis said quietly as she pressed the pound key lightly. "3" she said aloud as she pressed the 3 button. The phone began to ring. Quistis giggled lightly.

"Hello?" the gruff voice said.

"Squall?" Quistis said with a tad pitty in her voice.

"Who is this?" Squall asked.

"ITS QUISTIS!!" Quistis heard several foreign voices over the other side of the connection.

"Shit." Quistis cursed.

"Quistis?" Squall asked.

"Yes Squall, I love you!" she confessed. "That whore Rinoa doesn't deserve you at all!!" she shouted into the phone. There was no response over the phone.

"Squall no wait!" someone yelled. Quistis took the phone away from her ear and looked at it quizzically. Several pounds came from the door. Quistis ran for the door and looked through the eye hole, it was Squall. He looked at the eye hole and began to pound furiously. She quickly locked the door and began to back away.

"I know you are in there Quistis!!!!!!" Squall yelled. "Now get your depressed ass out here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he commanded as his fists began to make dents in the wooden door. It was just a matter of time until the door was broken down. It seemed like there was no time as a foot came crashing through the door. 

"This is it, I'm going to die" she told herself as she backed away into a corner............

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=--=-=-=-=-

A/N: Well? What did you think!?!?! I hope this was good, I'm sorry we didn't get to Rinoa but I felt that I should concentrate more on Quistis and her problems *smirks evily*...............

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
